Border Line
by saku-ann
Summary: Si estás aburrido, no te conviene pasarte con el alcohol ni menos irte con un desconocido a los estacionamientos.   Nunca sebes con quien te vas a encontrar. ¿Nee Naruto?    SasuNaru


Naruto no me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro.

Espero que les guste!

**Border Line**

**Let's do it in the dance floor**

El no era mucho de esos lugares, pero no se podía hacer nada si la loca de Temari y el resto de sus amigos lo arrastraban con ellos.

Pidió un vodka y se fijó un poco en el ambiente, las luces no le permitían ver con claridad, la música estridente hacía imposible el mantener una conversación decente, pero aún así, la música era buena y el pelotón de gente en, y fuera de la pista parecía estar pasándoselo bien.

Le hizo una seña al camarero para que le sirviera otra copa y miró a una chica a su lado, borracha y quejándose sobre algún idiota rompecorazones.

Un poco más allá, donde casi terminaba la barra, había un grupo de chicas hermosas ligeras de ropa y de chicos increíblemente guapos, especialmente un moreno, pero antes de que se pudiera fijar bien en él, su amiga, Hinata, lo interrumpió.

-¡Narutoo! ¡Vamos a bailaaar! - Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la chica estaba ebria, ya que además del hecho de que arrastraba la última sílaba y de que hablaba cantadito, su amiga era realmente tímida y tartamudeaba en ciertas ocasiones, pero al tercer vaso, era toda una belleza: atrevida, alegre y sexy.

Aceptó la mano que le tendía la pelinegra y la siguió a la pista de baile. Primero lento, luego rápido, una vuelta. Después de tres canciones y su cuarto vaso de vodka, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pasando muy bien y que estaba disfrutando de verdad, tanto bailando con la morena como haciendo el tonto con el resto de sus amigos que se les habían unido en el proceso.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, era el mismo de antes, el chico en cuestión era alto, pálido, moreno, buen cuerpo y con unos ojos que lo hipnotizaron desde el bar, al otro lado de la pista.

Le sonrió ladinamente y se la devolvió de manera deslumbrante, jugaron un rato con los ojos y este le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Se bebió su copa de golpe, sintiendo como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta y le nublaba un poco más los sentidos, y salió por la puerta trasera, hacia el estacionamiento. Caminó hasta casi el final, dónde había poca gente pero bastantes autos. De repente, sintió un jalón en el brazo y como lo acorralaban contra una camioneta. Alcanzó a ver que esta era negra antes de encontrarse de frete con unos ojos igual de negros y ser besado con desesperación.

Sus labios eran finos, suaves y salvajes, entremezclaban sus lenguas en una lucha sin ganador y se mordían los labios entre sonrisas y jadeos fuertes en un intento de recuperar algo del aire perdido.

-Soy Sasuke. – le dijo el ojinegro con una media sonrisa prepotente y una mirada que lo dejaba sin aliento.

-Naruto. – y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían levemente por el morbo de la situación.

-Ya. – Y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión que antes. Sentía el olor de Sasuke en todas sus fosas nasales, olía a chico, a bosque, a sexo, salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo era un aroma refinado, prohibido.

El moreno era, además de guapísimo, imponente. Y eso no lo decía por su porte elegante ni por cómo le comía la boca, le mordía la oreja y le lamía el cuello; sino por el enorme bulto que sentía en la pierna mientras Sasuke lo presionaba contra la camioneta y le apretaba el trasero. Y estaba segurísimo de que no era su celular.

Gimió un poco más fuerte cuando, en un movimiento exageradamente indecente y sexual, Sasuke lo levantó del suelo y lo apoyó entre el vehículo y su cuerpo, escultural cuerpo, cabe recalcar.

Sintió como le levantaba la camiseta y le lamía el abdomen y los pezones, todo acompañado de un insinuante movimiento de caderas.

Nuevamente con los pies apoyados en el piso y completamente sujeto por el auto y el moreno, porque sin eso, las piernas le fallarían y acabaría cayendo, tuvo la increíble sensación de la mano de Sasuke colándose dentro de su ropa interior. No se quiso quedar atrás y en un rápido movimiento le desabrochó los pantalones al morocho y metió su mano dentro. ¡Debía ser broma! ¡Era enorme! Pero no pudo seguir pensando, porque un apretón especialmente fuerte en su entrepierna lo distrajo; eso, sumado a sentir como lo torturaba con movimientos fuertes y rápidos, y luego, en el último instante lentos y aún más tortuosos, acompañado de él mismo intentando hacerlo de igual manera en el otro, lo llevó al mejor orgasmo de su vida, largo, sensual, morboso y con la mente totalmente en blanco.

Sintió los labios del moreno y como lo besaba nuevamente para dejarlo sin aire, para un momento después, sentir el duro suelo y las palabras de Sasuke en su oído antes de marcharse.

-Nos vemos, Na-ru-to. -


End file.
